The invention relates to a viscous fan coupling for controlling the drive system of a cooling air fan through a bimetallic element arranged in the air current behind the radiator on the front of the fan clutch, which element possesses an elongate contour, is supported at its two short sides and cooperates in its middle region with a control member acting onto the fan coupling unit.